


Time to Relax

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: They’d saved the day, again.





	Time to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) on Dreamwidth to the prompt [wintry socks by the fire](https://imgur.com/AzeYdLO).

Flames danced in the wood stove, their sparks bits of cheerful light after a night of hunting and digging, salting and burning. The socks Sam had gotten them were cheerful in their own way, snowflakes dancing across their toes, belying the warmth of the thick-knit wool. 

His attempts to tell Eileen about buying them had been amusing, looking sort of like “same as month” rather than “socks.” He’d smiled bashfully when she’d corrected him. It was adorable.

She snuggled into his side and sipped her cocoa, nudging him to do the same. They’d saved the day, again. Time to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> ASL references  
> [socks](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/s/socks.htm)  
> [same as](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/a/as.htm)  
> [month](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/m/month.htm)


End file.
